Pipe Dream
by chaomi
Summary: After a fatal incident, Haru fell in a coma. Waking up, she finds herself face to face with a familiar man, claiming to be another and in an unfamiliar place…as a ghost…? Haru x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Pipe Dream**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

**Summary**: After a fatal incident, Haru fell in a coma. Waking up, she finds herself face to face with a familiar man, claiming to be another and in an unfamiliar place…as a ghost…?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Author's note: ** Please enjoy and if I made mistakes or confusing sentences, could you please point it out? For self-improvement. Thank you for reading! xD

**Prologue**

**(Sort of like things to come?)**

Pipe dreams. Fantasies. Haru believed in them once but reality stung and brought her back to her senses. Tsuna wasn't the prince for her, he was for Kyoko and Haru learned to accept that, however healing takes time.

And just like reality, her body stung. It ached everywhere. Her head felt like lead and try as she might, she can't open her eyes. She was immersed in intense darkness and slowly, fear of the unknown was eating her up inside. What's happening?

"**Holy-!"**

What was that…? Whose voice is that amidst this vast blackness? Haru was not even sure if she was lying, standing or sitting. She's just aching.

"**O-oi…"**

Haru can feel her eye lids moving…finally! It was blinding but she can see a figure of man in front of her, still unfocused. "Where am I?" She asked groggily, lifting her hand to touch her aching head.

"**Japanese?" **said the voice in a heavy Italian accent. It cleared its throat. "Japanese woman" Now, it said in fluent Japanese.

Haru closed her eyes several times in order to get a clear vision of the person she's talking to. Finally, she was able to focus and saw the person for the first time. She paused and said confused,

"Hahi! Gokudera-san!"

The man tilted his head slightly and pointed to his self and asked, "Me?" He chuckled, as if it was some inside joke. "You must have mistaken me for another person, ghost woman."

Haru just stared at the Gokudera look-alike…

__**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Chapter**

_Beginning_

Pipe dream is synonymous to fantasy. And it was a fantasy for one Miura Haru to be the tenth generation Vongola boss' wife. But of course, fantasy was not reality and Haru accepted the fact that Tsuna and Kyoko were meant to be than Tsuna and Haru.

It was also a fantasy of this girl to be with Tsuna and the others in Nami-Middle; to be in the same class, talking, laughing and just being there. But, Haru, in reality, was in Midori Middle, although, she wouldn't trade that, still, she felt a bit lonely for being left out.

Haru and fantasy mixed well like hot water and cocoa powder and she believed that despite all the strange and impossible things that had happened to her as a member of Tsuna's family, fantasy is not reality…mafia peculiarities be damned.

"Hey Haru-chan. Are you alright?" Haru snapped out of her musings and stared at the source of the inquiry, her best friend, Kyoko Sasagawa. The Nami-Middle school idol had grown out her hair that reached her shoulders.

Both are in their second year of high school in Nami-High. Haru gave up the entrance exam in a prestigious high school next town just to be with everyone. She was really ecstatic for she'll be closer to her beloved Tsuna.

However, things didn't go as planned. Tsuna had gathered enough courage and officially confessed his feelings to a blushing Kyoko in their first year high school entrance ceremony. They're now dating and staying strong.

Of course, Haru was hurt. Not only from a broken heart but also from the pitying, "sympathizing" looks. She was really glad from the kids' (Reborn included) support (just being rowdy as usual), Bianchi (acting as a big sis confidant), and surprisingly her arch-nemesis, Gokudera (not sympathetic at all). Don't get Haru wrong, she's not a masochist to find comfort from the silver-haired Italian's insulting nature but it was far better from the hurting kindness radiating from her first love.

"Hahi. Haru is fine, Kyoko-chan. Just thinking of how delicious this cake is!" Haru replied cheerily presenting with a flourish her creamy chocolate sponge cake, letting a bit of drool escape her lips. The two high school girls were enjoying their "Cake Appreciation Day".

"Okay" their day went on without incident, just talking about cakes, school and everything. Unaware of things to come…

Tsuna and Kyoko was a couple so the others gave them their space. That left everyone entertaining themselves without their boss. Yamamoto usually invites Haru and Gokudera to his family's restaurant after school so Haru pretty much became part of the duo's day end activities (including checking up on Jyuudaime, according to self-proclaimed right hand man).

That particular day the three were walking towards Yamamoto's family restaurant. Haru was behind the two males, whimsically staring at their backs. She paused thoughtfully.

"Hah-Hi!" Her loud exclamation alerted the two young men, their stance rigid but eyes sharp and attentive. "Haru forgot to buy something for mother. Sorry, Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto relaxed his form and put his hand in the back of his head, sweat dropped and smiled. "It's okay Haru. How about tomorrow? It's a lot of fun eating sushi with more people than just me and Gokudera…"

"Che, stupid woman." Gokudera frowned for the brunette's false alarm. He really thought that he was finally getting some action. Peaceful days are too peaceful for the Hurricane Bomb Hayato, in short, boring especially that his boss is preoccupied.

Haru glared at Gokudera, prepared to retort however she thought better of it and just ignored him. She smiled and waved at the retreating figure of the Rain Guardian, who was already sliding the restaurant's door. "Maybe, you can stop by later Haru." He smiled his "serious smile" and went inside.

"Hahi…sure."

Gokudera was pissed. He didn't know why but there was a niggling at the back of his mind that it was because the stupid woman ignored him as if he was not there (third wheel). And he hated being ignored. He turned to leave but…

"Hey, Gokudera-san." Gokudera gave the brunette a sideways glance noting her surprised face. The stupid woman must have called him without thinking. "What?" a frown permanently etched on his handsome face.

"…"

"…"

"N-n-nothing..." Haru stuttered and blindly ran away from Gokudera while shouting. "Haru's not stupid!"

"What the-cow…weird." Gokudera almost cussed but stop himself. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and slowly walked to Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. Inside the restaurant, the baseball fanatic stood beside the door, arms crossed his face unreadable. "Mah, mah"

Haru panted as she tried to catch her breath. She can't believe that she almost thanked Gokudera of all people. Now she felt like a real embarrassed idiot. She just felt nostalgic thinking of how she preferred Gokudera's callous behavior than the careful caring, and babying sympathy ("pity", a dark voice in her heart) she received from some when she suffered her first heart break. It felt right to thank the rough mafioso but fortunately, she was able to swallow back the words.

She's still healing and the others knew. It was hard to stop the beating of her heart whenever Tsuna was being extra kind to her. It pulled her heartstrings badly but she knew that Tsuna was just that kind. Haru even felt that the rain guardian was being too nice but she desperately tried to block that suspicion because the black haired teen was always nice to her. She sighed and went to buy the ingredients her mom needed for their dinner tonight, hoping to distract her in order to stray from her thoughts…to move on.

She went to a grocery store in Namimori shopping district, absentmindedly putting ingredients in her basket. She paid for them and was out of the place in no time.

"Hahi…it's already late…Haru should go home now." The sky was already a mixture of orange and red, daytime shifting gradually to night. Before she exited the shopping district, she ran into Tsuna who was standing by a clothes store, waiting for someone. The young Vongola boss noticed her and beamed gently.

"Hey Haru!"

Hearing his voice compelled the young woman to approach him. "What are you doing her, Tsuna-san?" She asked conversationally, her eyes looking everywhere to see if her best friend Kyoko was there too.

"I'm waiting for Kyoko-chan here. She's inside the shop looking for a gift for her mom's birthday." Tsuna pointed at the clothes store behind him. "Why don't you come with us? It's already late and…you know…it may not be safe for you to walk alone, Haru. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Hahi! Haru'll be fine! I'll go now, Tsuna-san. Say hi to Kyoko-chan for me."

"But…"

Cutting off the male's protest, Haru ran away willing herself to stop blushing. He's worried for her as a friend, she knew that but the sincerity on his face when he offered for her to tag along…Haru shook her head and was grateful to avoid being a third party again between those two.

From atop a building, a distance away from the two teenagers, two men stood. One held a binocular on his hand while conversing with his companion; the other examined a photograph, two girls in them smiling and laughing while eating cakes.

It was already a bit dark outside, the street illuminated only by streetlights and lights from residences. Although the young brunette often traversed this path; tonight, she felt strange and apprehensive, as if someone was watching her.

"Hahi…"

Haru quickened her pace, from power walking to outwardly running, not minding how paranoid she may seem. She saw her house getting nearer and she sighed relieve…Haru rounded a corner hastily and suddenly, came face to face with a tall and well-built man who uttered a word before she found herself succumbing to darkness.

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

At the Sawada residence, Tsuna was panicking a lot, as in, he was throwing his usual "I don't know what to do" tantrum that only his hitman tutor, Reborn, can stop by inflicting heavy damage. A letter was sent to him by an enemy family claiming that they held his girl friend in captive. Of course, Tsuna being Tsuna, he did what Tsuna would do and that's to panic.

"What do we do now Reborn? Kyoko-chan…Kyoko-chan…" The Vongola decimo moaned piteously, tears threatening to flow from his worried eyes.

"Calm down, Tsuna. We're not even sure if this letter is true." Reborn gravely said, seriousness reflecting on his dark eyes. Tsuna calmed a bit and sat down on his bed, a serious frown marring his face. Who would do such a thing?

The sound of the door bell broke Tsuna's thoughts and together with Reborn, they went downstairs and opened the door. There stood Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei and a confused Kyoko.

"Good evening, Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun." Kyoko greeted the two.

"Oi, Sawada, what's this about Kyoko being kidnapped? She's extremely right here!" the sun guardian loudly exclaimed. His eyes burning in righteous worriment and anger.

Tsuna was relieved that his Kyoko was safe and in front of him. He was even tempted to hug her tightly just to assure himself that one of his worst fears was not happening. He released a sigh and nervously scratched his head. "Sorry, onii-san. You see, there was a letter and…maybe it was a prank."

Even after saying those words, the feeling of dread didn't leave. It was a nagging but the Vongola boss dismissed it as an after-effect of worrying over Kyoko. However, Reborn was not convinced…there was something going on…

"How dare those scum prank you, Jyuudaime! I'm going to find them and blow them to bits for worrying you!" Gokudera brandished his old dynamites, forgoing using his real, destructive artillery.

"Mah, mah. That'll be hard, Gokudera. We don't even know who sent the letter."

"Shut up, baseball nut!"

"Ah…you two." Tsuna sweat dropped. "Yamamoto-kun's right, Gokudera-kun. The sender of the letter only wrote that they have Kyoko-chan and they'll give further instructions via mail this midnight. Expensive paper, no address and no one noticed anyone who might have dropped it off…And also, the letter was printed from a computer making it hard to trace. It's too clean to be just a prank."

Everyone stared at the tenth generation Vongola.

"Ara…why did I say that?"

Before anyone can comment, the sound of the door bell distracted them. Tsuna approached the closed door and opened it just to see Haru's father. He was holding his hands together as if praying, his knuckles white and face pale. Worry was evident on the middle-aged man's face. He smiled slightly and asked,

"Sawada-san, good evening. Is Haru-chan here?"

The feeling of dread intensified.

**Author's note:** I wrote this story before "Wanted Kusakabe" so the second chapter is already done, however, I still have to edit it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**


End file.
